


A Witch's Book : Sealed with a Kiss

by LullabyLovely



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Brat, Dom/sub, Emmett is a switch, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Jasper Hale is a Dom, Magic, Multi, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches, and you can fight me on that, expanding universe, top/bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LullabyLovely/pseuds/LullabyLovely
Summary: A young Witch has just moved to New Hope to go to college at Delaware Valley University. The house she is living in was gifted to her by an aunt who has suddenly passed away. She expected an easy life. Go to school, write books, and live her best witchy life in a small town surrounded by nature. But her plans get derailed by a coven of Vampires dead set - ha - on having her join them. The more they push the more she pushes back. She gains friends in them but will the Fates intervene? She can't fight her heart forever, can she?
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1 - New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is new… Something that isn't Fairy Tail. Don't worry this will be the only Twilight story I will do… Hopefully. Anyway, with the news about Midnight Sun coming out, there has been a very real resurgence of all things Twilight on all social media. Including TikTok. I was scrolling one day and so the post was "This is how Jasper shows dominance over Emmett." and it got me thinking… Yes, Jasper is a total dom. I looked for some Jasper BDSM stories and found a surprising LACK of content! And now I have to correct that error by adding my contribution.
> 
> This will be taking place after the events of Twilight. I also know nothing about the setting I am writing in. I just looked up cloudy states/cities and picked one. So if you live in or around the setting, I'm sorry about all the wrong things I'm most likely going to say.

**3rd Person Point of View (POV)**

Lysandra Lovelace had been driving for far too long. Moving all the way across the country by herself was not as fun as it seemed on paper. The highway either had too many people or too many buildings. And she thought California was crowded. It was almost too perfect even if the circumstances were somewhat disheartening.

Just after getting accepted into Delaware Valley University in Pennsylvania her great Aunt Hilena passed away. Hilena lived in New Hope and in her will left her old house to her niece, Lysandra. The house had been in the family for years, and Lysandra loved visiting her aunt when she was a child. New Hope always seemed to be magical to her, and her aunt seemed to be even more connected with it than anyone else. Hilena could see the potential in Lysandra and anytime the girl visited she would teach her how to connect with the world and borrow energy from the Earth, always giving it back. Hilena was deeply connected with her practice. As a High Priestess Practitioner in the Wiccan underworld, it came with the ability.

As Lysandra grew older she began to take the magic more seriously, she knew better than to mess with the Fae or ouija boards and until she was 18 she hadn't been allowed to work with deities or entities. It had taken some time but she finally did start working with deities, it was slow and steady. She didn't want to overwhelm herself by jumping into deity work, even if she was ready didn't mean they would work with her. So when she kept getting called to flowers and nature she did her research, thinking a minor God or Goddess was calling her not Persephone herself, but after asking her pendulum which deity was vying for her attention she found the Queen on the Underworld herself was throwing all the forces of Spring at Lysandra. So as much as she could she worked with plants and in the kitchen. Lysandra was a Green and Kitchen Witch, to begin with. Over the last five years, she found that Hades, Dionysus, and Poseidon had also been trying to get her attention. Lysandra had learned to keep a good relationship with the Fae as well as they could be tricksters but they could be extremely helpful in gardens in making plants grow.

At 23, Lysandra took her time in community college to save money for a bigger university and to move and figure out what she wanted in life. So when news of her Aunt Hilena passing on and the news of her acceptance into DVU she had conflicting emotions. Sadness over her Aunt and joy over the new school and a house all for her.

Turning off the highway Lysandra was happy to finally be closing in on her new life.

The old house was just the way she remembered it. Stone and wood, nestled against the surrounding trees. The house's ward easily allowed her to pass, Lysandra noted that she was going to have to replace them as the new owner. She noticed that Hilena had recently repainted the house, it was the colour of Lysandra's aura, you know the colour when you cut into a lime? Yea, that kind of lime green. It was beautiful and it brought a tear to Lysandra's eye, it told her that Hilena foresaw her death and had the house painted to welcome her niece home. Looking down the row of Almond trees that lined the long walkway she felt at peace. The kind of peace her aunt always brought to her.

"Thank-you Hilena." She whispered into the breeze that kissed her cheeks. Lysandra turned towards the house with her keys and purse in hand and walked up the steps of the wrap around porch and put the key the lawyer had sent her in the door. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the door and crossed the threshold of her new home.

* * *

It took Lysandra longer than she had originally planned to get all the light furniture out of the large U-Haul trailer she rented. The sun was starting to go down and she was getting hungry. She still had her heavy things in the U-Haul and things she ordered off Amazon and online furniture stores coming in sometime this week. Sighing, Lysandra unhitched and locked the U-Haul trailer before getting in her Toyota Rav4 hybrid and heading into town. She was unsure if she should eat in a restaurant or take it to go. But it seemed that the town decided for her. It was much more lively now as the evening sun cooled the air that families wanted to come out, and guess what they were staring at. The shiny Rav4 driving through downtown. Sit down it was, might as well get all the questions out the way, because diner gossip always travelled fastest.

"Welcome!" Shouted a far too cheery young man pouring coffee at the counter. "Go ahead and take a seat anywhere." Lysandra smiled softly and chose a booth near a great big window. "Hi, I'm Kyle and I'll be helping you out tonight. Can I get you a Dr Pepper or coffee?" The gingered young man greeted handing Lysandra a menu.

"Dr Pepper and water please." She smiled as she pulled at her short pastel pink hair into a half-up ponytail.

"Sure thing. Oh… Cute tattoo." Kyle said noticing her Quadquetra inked into the back of her neck.

Lysandra instinctively reached for the gradient protection symbol. She had the artist do it in yellow, red, lilac, purple, and blue blending seamlessly together with black outlining. "Thanks." She said, feeling her face warm with a blush.

"I'll let you look that over for a bit, and be back with your drinks." Kyle gave her another cherry grin and walked off.

Lysandra let out a breath and started to flip through the menu. Hearing a gasp she looked up towards the door where an older woman was pointing at her and starting towards her. "H-Hilena?" The old woman said loudly, making several patrons stop and look at them.

"N-no. I'm her niece, Lysandra."

"You look just like her. It's uncanny."

Lysandra was getting uncomfortable with the older woman scrutinizing her and all the patrons staring at them. "Thank you, Ma'am, but if you don't mind I'd like to get back to my meal." She didn't want to be disrespectful but she had a very long trip from California and wasn't up for more conversation than ordering food.

"Oh! Of course, dear." The old woman reached for Lysandra's hand and squeezed, "Blessed Be." She whispered.

Lysandra's eyes widened slightly and went to the pendant hanging from the old woman's neck, a pentagram. "Blessed Be." She shyly whispered back. The old woman had a twinkle in her eye as she smiled and joined her family at another booth.

"Your Aunt was Hilena?" Kyle had come back with the drinks.

"Yea, she left me her house," Lysandra said answering what the next question would likely be.

"Are you staying or selling?"

"Staying, I got accepted at DVU and then this happened."

"Wow, that's interesting luck."

"Luck?" She was confused, she didn't think her aunt's death was luck, it was sad and it was the Earth claiming what was hers.

"Yea, on the one hand, it sucks about your aunt but then two good things happen. It's almost like Fate wants you to be here."

"Yea, well the Fates can be fickle creatures."

"So, you ready to order?"

"Yea, bacon cheeseburger, medium well no pickles or tomatoes, and can you add raw onion?"

"Side?"

"Can I do half french fries and half onion rings?"

"Sure thing, kiddo," Kyle said as he walked off to put the order into the computer.

After working at an all-night diner in California, Lysandra was comfortable with telling the server or cooks how she liked her food.

* * *

Pulling back into the drive of her new house Lysandra sighed looking at the U-Haul that still needed to be emptied. She knew it was going to be overcast tomorrow, the humidity told her that, she just hoped it wouldn't give way to the hot summer rains that she had in California. She could borrow some energy from the Earth to teleport the furniture into the house and where she wanted it. But that fell into the personal gain category and she didn't want the Cosmic backlash from it.

"Hello?" Lysandra whipped around at the sound of a voice behind her. "Hi! I'm your neighbour, Clive! Did you need help moving in?"

"Uh, yeah actually." She stammered. Small towns were much nicer than the suburban cities she was used to.

"Well, it's a little dark for that now, so how 'bout my sons and I come by tomorrow morning and help you finish up?"

"Wow, that would be great thank you."

"Fantastic, we'll be by around 10 tomorrow morning."

As he walked away Lysandra smiled at the way people here just trusted and were genuinely nice to each other. The next second she found herself in the living room turning on a light and looking at all the boxes on the floor. Her aunt's house was furnished but there were some things that Lysandra wanted to change and add to the house. The older appliances being one, her old room when she stayed here growing up. The plain white walls in most of the rooms. The altar was going to change if only because Hilena and Lysandra had different practices and worked with different energies. New wiring, and getting some internet in the house were going to be taking precedence.

Lysandra opened a box to see what was in it and promptly closed it to start taking it to the respective room it was going to be in. This one held books so it was going into what was going to be turned into her study, it was the room at the back of the house and had a great big window that showed the beauty of Hilena's garden and the forest beyond. Hilena used this room as her practice room and so this room would need to be cleansed of the energy in it.

Lysandra kept working on moving boxes for a few hours before she took a look at the clock and decided to lay down on the couch. Her old bed was much too small and Hilena's bed was old and hard - it was going in the trash tomorrow.

* * *

A few pairs of Black eyes tracked a doe move through the forest, they were on the move. The house was ready for them to come back but they took the scenic route to get to the house. One of their own had gone ahead to secure everything that was aired out. A light pixie light laugh was faintly heard before the doe was being caught and devoured. The others would have to be quicker than that if they wanted to feed tonight. When the pixie gasp the others were on her like a pack of wolves.

"I found her." The small dark-haired girl smiled at her family.

"Who?" A man with honey-toned blond hair asked to giggle for the pixie.

"You'll find out soon, Jazz." The man growled at the answer but knew it was probably for the best that he didn't know just yet.

* * *

Before Lysandra knew it a month had passed and she was getting ready to start classes at DVU next week. She got her library set up, a new tv and desktop. The altar was set up how she liked it and her deities seemed to like the new setting. The wi-fi was fast, the electricity didn't short out anymore since updating it the first week. She hired a painting team to do the colours she wanted in the different rooms. She cleared out any residual energy left behind by Hilena's practice. Lysandra updated her address with all the necessary sites and official offices. She had added her magic to Hilena's garden and put out the little faerie houses for the Fae in the area. She learned the forest beyond her house.

And right now, Lysandra sat in her study writing down all the new commissions that had pilled up during her hiatus. She wasn't popular on the sites she used but she was on a few sites and had an albeit small fanbase on each one. Looking at the clock on her laptop she hummed. She had found herself a job at the diner she went to the first night in town and her shift wasn't until later but she wondered if she could start any of these stories.

"I'm going to have to close my commissions just to get caught up while I work at start school." Lysandra mused to herself, before doing just that. She made a post on why she closed the commissions for the time being and then with one final look at the clock she got up from her desk and got ready for work.

* * *

Wednesday's were always slow at her last diner job and it was the same here in New Hope as well. The tips were decent but tonight was slow enough that she had a small book in her apron pocket and when her tables were all settled she would pull it out and pick up where she left off. The managers didn't mind that she read on the floor, at least she wasn't on her phone like some of the other employees. She always kept an eye on the customers and with the bell on the door, it was easy to call a quick 'Welcome' and put her book away. Speaking of which.

"Welcome!" Lysandra called putting the bookmark in and turning to the door. "For here or to-go?" She asked with a bright smile. The two women that entered were beautiful, alarmingly so. Even the young girl that they were with.

"Here." The older one smiled, she had long ginger hair and amber eyes.

"Sure thing. Um..." Lysandra looked at the younger girl and wondered if she should ask. "Do you need a kids menu?" She sounded unsure only because the girl looked younger than what her age was.

The two older girls chuckled while the younger narrowed her eyes playfully. "Why are you joining us?" Oof. That was good.

"No kids menu got it. Follow me." She said and led the three to a small booth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have said it beforehand, there will be more joining us."

"How many in total?"

"Nine."

"Okay, go ahead and grab the corner booth, I'm going to get you guys more menus."

"Oh, there's no need dear." The redheaded woman said as the three girls sat down. Her energy was so warm and motherly.

"Sure thing. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Water." All three said.

"Also for the other six, I presume." The older girls smiled gently at Lysandra.

As she quickly went off to get the water the bell at the door chimed and she shouted a quick 'Welcome' and glanced over her shoulder to the door and saw one of the people in the group point in recognition to the big booth.

"Alice, Edward, where's Jasper?" The redhead asked the new girl and one of the two boys that joined them.

"He didn't feel very up for going out." A copper-toned hair boy said, presumably Edward.

"Are we still waiting? Or did you want to order now?" Lysandra asked, handing the water out.

"Still three more." A dark-haired girl with a pixie bob smiled, Alice.

"You're sure?" This was the first words the long-haired girl next to Edward said.

"He'll come," Alice said cryptically.

"Yeah, Bella. Rosalie will probably be dragging him in by his ear." The large muscled male spoke.

"Emmett!" The redhead chided, shaking her head.

The bell ran once more and Lysandra started to turn towards it, "Mama, can I get something sweet?" She turned back to the group to see the young girl staring at Bella and Edward.

_Damn! If she's a mom then she has some really good genetics!_

Edward coughed to cover a chuckle, and leaned into Bella to whisper something, to which Bella did laugh.

"Sorry, we're late. Jasper was acting like a child." A voice sounded behind Lysandra. Moving out the way she looked at the three blondes joining the party.

Her throat was suddenly so dry. The female that spoke, she assumed it was Rosalie, slid in and leaned against Emmett and the older blond male sat next to Edward at the end of the booth. But it was the final man in front of her that made her throat close up. His eyes amber like the rest of them, he was tall - at least a foot taller than her.

"Ma'am." He greeted and Lysandra found the air rushing to her lungs at his drawl. Her heart wasn't listening to her and sped up as she sidestepped to allow him to sit in the booth.

"Okay. Since everyone is here now, can I get you guys anything else to drink?" At the shake of their head and a murmur of 'nos', she continued. "Alright, well my name is Lysandra, I'll be helping you tonight. I'll let you look over the menus and be back in a couple of minutes.

* * *

"See, Jazz. I told you!" Alice said tugging on Jasper in the parking lot of the diner. They had stayed through closing. "Aren't you glad you came out tonight?"

"More like dragged out tonight." Jasper joked with the pixie-like girl. "But, yes. She is very beautiful."

"Doesn't she call to you?" Alice asked a confused pout on her lips.

"I didn't say otherwise, did I?" Jasper smirked at her and over Alice's shoulder saw Lysandra exit the diner with one of the chefs. If he wanted he could listen in, but he didn't.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Game of Idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we go. I still don't know if I'm going to publish this story but if you happen to be reading this opening then I guess I ended up doing it. So like I said last time we will be following Lysandra at DVU. I know nothing about Pennsylvania, only things that I may look up would be distance. So again sorry for everything I'm going to get wrong about these places if you live near or in Pennsylvania.

**3rd Person POV**

Lysandra tried to maintain her calm as she drove onto the campus. Even with the sigil, she had inked into her arm with eyeliner for good luck and the spell she did last night to have a good first day. First days at school always made her nervous. Parking into space she found in the middle of the main parking lot and sat with the radio for a minute before turning the car off. It was 9 am and her first class wasn't until 10 am but she knew how college was the first few weeks, no parking. Although she did think that even this was if she was a little far from the campus buildings it was a lot better than back at her community college in California. Over there by now she would have had to park at the train station or the grocery store past the stadium parking.

"Goddess keep me," Lysandra whispered. Grabbing her backpack she left her car with a map in hand.

Making her way through the parking lot she saw that everyone seemed to know each other not many people seemed to be as alone as she was right now.

_Change is good. I needed to leave California. Expanding my magic, mom even agreed with me._

"Change is good but it's better if you know someone, right? Otherwise, it's lonely." A voice spoke from her left.

Startled, Lysandra looked up from the ground and saw Edward and Bella walking next to her. "Oh! Hello again. I'm sorry I didn't realise I said that out loud." She was surprised to see them here.

A knowing smirk appeared on Edward's face, "Come on, the falls here can get pretty wet, fairly quickly and that sky looks like it's going to open up any second."

The trio started to walk faster to campus, Edward and Bella seemed to know where they were going so she let them lead her. And just after making it into what looked like a student centre the sky did, in fact, open up.

"Come sit with us," Bella insisted with a knowing glint in her eye.

 _What did she know?_ Lysandra wondered as she followed Bella to a table where three people were already seated.

"Look who we found," Bella said, sitting next to Alice.

"Lysandra!" The pixie-like girl smiled brightly at her and hopped up to hug her.

"Wow, your skin's like ice, just how cold do they keep the buildings here?" Lysandra laughed. "So you all go to school here? I thought you all might have been family when we met last week."

"We are," Rosalie said, she had been shuffling a deck on cards. "Bella and Edward are married, as are Emmett and I. Jasper is my… twin brother. Alice is Emmett's little sister and other than Bella, we are all foster siblings of Carlise and Esme." The blonde explained.

"And then the teenager is your daughter?" Lysandra asked turning towards Bella, Alice had sat her in a chair next to Rosalie.

"Yes, she is. Renesmee." Edward's voice held some caution to it that Lysandra couldn't understand why.

"She's beautiful, you both must have some crazy good genetics to still look so young for having a teenage daughter."

Emmett tried to cover his snort when he realised that Lysandra was being genuine. "So, Ly, did you just move here?"

"Yea, I just moved out here from California."

"Are you staying in New Hope or here on campus?" Alice asked - even if she knew the answer already.

"Oh, in New Hope. My great Aunt left me her house and a small inheritance."

"Wow, it's sad she's gone but that stroke of luck in not having to pay for student housing."

"Or a mortgage," Lysandra added with a blush.

"Paid off house. Nice" Rosalie complimented as she dealt out the cards.

"What are you playing?"

"Idiot."

**In case no one knows what Idiot is. One deck of cards for every 5 people playing. There are 2-3 special cards, you can place these cards over any card; 2, 10 and (depending on who you play with) 7. Two is a total reset card, the next player can play any card. Ten is a bomb, it blows up the pile and when it is played the person who played it gets to go again (A four of a kind can also be used this way). Then 7, it's like a half reset. The next player can't put anything higher than seven on top for that turn. Everyone is dealt 3 face-down cards that they are not allowed to touch until later. Next everyone gets 6 more cards and of those 6 they chose 3 of - usually - their best cards to place face up on top of the 3 mystery cards. Three is the lowest valued card in the deck whereas Ace is the highest value. Cards are played in ascending order and as long as it's the same number you can place as many of that card that you have. After the cards have been dealt someone asks if anyone has the 3 of Spades. The order of suit value in the start is Spade, Club, Heart and Diamond - this only matters for the first card played in the game. If no three's played ask for 4's then 5's and go up until a card is played. The game is played clockwise and if you can't play a card you have to grab the entire pile that is being used. This is both good and bad. You can also take the pile to be a little shit later and screw everyone else over. Remember as you play to grab a card until the pile is gone: always keep 3 cards in hand until this happens (if you have grabbed the pile do not grab a card.). Once the pile is gone and the cards in a player's hand have run out then you can play your 3 face-up cards - this is why you want your best cards here. If you can't play a card then take the pile and one face-up card with you. If you manage to get rid of the face-up congrats! You get to play blindly now, pick one of the three face-down cards at random and play it. If you can play it great otherwise - you know the drill pick up the pile. Once you have successfully gotten rid of all cards in your hand, congrats you are NOT the Idiot! Now watch the rest of the players until the last person with cards loses. That person is the Idiot.**

"Oh, I love Idiot. We played it all the time at my last college. Are we doing the seven's rule?" Lysandra asked, smirking, she was good at this game.

"We always do." Rosalie smiled, she was surprised that Lysandra knew the game.

Looking at the table Lysandra noticed something, "Did you deal for too much?"

"No." Rosalie smirked and looked past Lysandra, "He just got out of class."

"Starting without me Rose?" That deep southern drawl sounded behind Lysandra, and she damn near melted. "Ma'am." Jasper gave her a half-smirk as she looked up at him standing behind her chair.

"No, Jasper, we only just dealt the cards. Ready you get your ass handed to you?" Rosalie had a wild look.

"Any stakes?" He asked, taking the seat between Lysandra and Alice.

"Loser buys dinner for the winner." Alice piped up.

Edward snapped his head up to look at Alice, "That sounds great."

And so the game began, Emmett had the 3 of spades and started them by emptying his hand - having all three's. Drawing three more cards he grinned as he passed to Edward.

Finally, after nearly half an hour full of laughter and tricky underhanded playing the victor of the first game was Lysandra and the loser was Jasper.

"When do your classes finish for the day?" Jasper asked, a sly grin on his features as he turned to Lysandra.

"At two but I have a shift at the diner at five. Sorry, maybe another night. Speaking of classes, I need to get going to mine." She excused herself from the group to head for her first class of the day. The class was on the other side of campus and she wanted to get a decent seat for the Anthropology class.

What Lysandra didn't see as she walked away from the table was the silent communication between Alice and Jasper before Alice practically threw him over to Lysandra. As he looked back at the pixie she gave him a look that meant pain if he didn't listen to her.

"I'll walk you." He said catching up with Lysandra when she opened the door.

"You don't have to, I'll be fine on my own." She said with a flush, tucking a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"It'll be my pleasure, plus, it'll be good to stretch my legs for a bit." He said looking down at her slightly pink face.

The walk was quiet and bit awkward. Jasper knew that Alice was being _very_ proactive in this setup. For some reason when it came to him she had to butt in and not let anything happen naturally. It's one of the reasons why his friendship with Bella was so strained in the beginning.

"What's your major?" Lysandra asked, throwing Jasper off guard.

"Huh? Oh, it's History."

"Any speciality in it?"

"Civil War Era. And yourself? What's your major?" He asked, turning slightly to look at her.

"English, History, with a minor in Anthropology and Humanities." She smiled.

"Any specialities in those?"

"Writing, editing, and publication in English. Cultural focus in Anthro and Humanities."

"Nothing special for History?"

"No I love History, why limit myself."

"What do you want to do with all those degrees?"

"I want to be a writer. I figured with all those classes I can find a natural way to do world-building when I write fantasy novels." Even now she had a notebook clutched in her arms filled with ideas of mythical faraway worlds.

Jasper chuckled at the starry-eyed look on her face, "You know what they, Darlin'. Writers suffer from wanting to go back to their home, another world away."

"We see the magic in the mundane."

"And I thought it was only Witches that held magic." He smirked as they entered the building.

"Witches?" Lysandra asked slightly panicked. She knew that not everyone is as open about the supernatural as people back home.

"Yes, I've met a few in my lifetime. The magic that some of them can do is incredible." Jasper felt her panic and sent a wave of calm with his words.

She felt a slight tugging on her emotions but as long as the symbol on her neck didn't tingle or hurt she figured it wasn't anything bad and let the rush of calm hit her. Then a thought came to her. _Does Jasper have magic?_ She wondered looking at the beautiful male next to her.

Just as she opened her mouth, "Looks like your class may be starting." Jasper said nodding to the teacher opening the lecture hall.

"Oh, is it ten already? Well thank you and I'll let you know when I'm free for dinner." She started to walk away when Jasper quickly grabbed her hand.

"And how will you do that if I don't have your phone number?" He questioned and was delighted with the flush that coloured her cheeks.

"Right," Lysandra muttered and pulled a pen from her backpack and wrote it on his arm, which she noted was freezing, just like Alice's hug earlier. "There, now, I really should get into class." She said and quickly headed inside before he could stop her once more.

Back in the hallway Jasper chuckled and looked at the writing on his arm. "I don't think she even realised she put a heart next to her name." He mused, walking back outside where the rain had slowed to a misting drizzle. "Well, if she wants a heart next to her name she'll get it."

 _So when can I take you out?_ -Jasper

 _I'll have to check my work schedule tonight, but I think I'm off Saturday._ -Lysandra

 _Sounds perfect to me, Sugarcube. Where do you want to go?_ -Jasper

 _I don't really know the area too well. Sorry :x_ -Lysandra

 _I'll think of something. Have fun in class!_ -Jasper

Lysandra couldn't stop the smile that blossomed on her face. Putting her phone in her pocket she began her classes with a light heart and a sense of good things to come. But there was an annoying buzzing in the back of her mind about the coolness of Alice and Jasper's skin.

* * *

"Someone looks happy." Bella teased as Jasper took a seat across from her.

"How was it?" Alice asked, even if she already knew she wanted to hear it from him.

"You were right. She is indeed interesting. And Hilena was right, she gets nervous when magic is brought up."

"History has taught her that people fear the unknown, look at us, we hide in plain sight," Edward said placing a card down, he was playing around round of Idiot with his wife. Who was kicking his ass at it. "The supernatural have learned to hide in the shadows and let the world of man think we are merely a myth. With the most recent persecution of witches in the 1600s, she has a right to be nervous. You're not worried that by using your gift to ease her fears you've potentially exposed us to her?"

"We would have been exposed eventually, I'm just speeding things along." Jasper chuckled. "And when she finds out I think she'll be thrilled."

"I don't know Jazz," Alice interjected, "She may be thinking that we're a witches coven rather than what we really are. It may bring her down."

"Are you suggesting I play the part of a witch?"

"Not at all, I'm just telling you one of the paths I see." The pixie explained, sharing a look of mischief with Bella and Edward.

* * *

The day went along smoothly as Lysandra drove to her work. She was running a bit behind schedule but she should still be on time. Her classes had gone smoothly except for her last class where the teacher ran over the time allotted. And that's why she had to rush home and change instead of taking a couple of minutes to get a snack so she wouldn't be starving until her break tonight. But alas that was not the case.

"Hey, Kyle!" Lysandra called as she breezed past the other server on her way to the back. She needed to put her hair out of her face and put her apron on.

"Hey, Ly, I know you don't start for a few more minutes but someone wants to sit in your section," Kyle said coming around the corner, seeing Lysandra trying to tighten the apron, he took the strings from her hands and helped tighten and put it in a bow.

"Thanks, Kyle, having my arms like that was starting to hurt my shoulder."

"Long day?"

"And a heavy backpack." Lysandra sighed.

"I'll try and help you carry out big orders when I can." He offered with a sympathetic smile.

"Oh, no you don't have to do that I'll be okay," Lysandra said, waving her hands in front of her as they walked to the front.

"If you're sure girly."

"So what did they look like?"

"Tall, pale and blond," Kyle smirked at Lysandra as she clocked in for the shift. "So are you going to go out with him?" He asked with a quick raise of his eyebrows.

Lysandra rounded the corner to see who was sitting in her section, she saw the back of the honey-coloured wavy hair that she instinctively knew was attached to one Jasper Hale. "I… I don't know. I won a hand of cards today so he owes me dinner but I told him I'd let him know when I'm free."

"So why do you think he's here now? To look at your beauty more?"

Lysandra grinned with a roll of her eyes and shoved Kyle, "I don't know, I did tell him I worked tonight though."

"So are you going to tap that?"

"I didn't really plan on a relationship right now. I just moved here, I have a lot of degrees. I don't have time to date."

"I didn't ask if you were going to date him… this time. I asked if you were going to tap that. Because gurl if you don't I will."

"Again, I don't know. Honestly, things have been moving at a breakneck speed since I got my associates back in California. I haven't really had time to breathe since then."

"Well maybe take next weekend off. Take one day to go on that date and the other to treat yourself."

"Can't treat myself, I'll have homework and papers to write."

"Damn, what kind of classes are you taking?" Kyle gave her a surprised look.

"The kind that makes my life crazy busy."

"And the girl works full time too. Now enough talk, go see your man" The other server teased.

Jasper had been listening to the conversation and was a little worried by Lysandra's reluctance to even give him a chance to woo her. However, after hearing how many degrees she was going for he had to agree. Maybe their romance would have to be put on the back burner until she was ready. Afterall moving across the country by yourself to go to a school where you don't know anyone but they all know each other can be daunting. Which was why Edward and Bella brought her into the fold of their tight-knit family because Bella remembers how hard it was on her.

So Jasper decided that even though he was already falling for the pink-haired witch, her needs came first. If she just needed some friends and not a complicated relationship then as much as he wanted more he would be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the second chapter. How are you guys liking the direction I'm taking so far? Has anyone ever heard of Idiot before? If not, are you going to give the game a shot? (Yes this is a real game.)

**Author's Note:**

> There is the first chapter. All the witchy things are going to be coming from my known knowledge, as well as the restaurant stuff. Considering I practice Witchcraft and work at a restaurant. I hope you guys enjoy the story. The next chapter will be the start of the fall semester at DVU.


End file.
